


Запонки

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Серхио Рамос привык к своей тайне...
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937167





	1. О тайне, праве первой ночи и неумении вовремя промолчать

**Author's Note:**

> Гифка, чтобы веселее читалось:  
> https://b.radikal.ru/b27/1811/b5/7c08b80faad7.gif  
> Сернандо здесь флешбеком.  
> А вся история писалась в качестве психотерапии, для себя.

Серхио привык к своей тайне. 

Тайна пишет смски каждое утро, время от времени приходит в его маленькую секретную квартиру, не умолкает ни на минуту, пока у Серхио не начинает колоть в висках, и громко стонет по ночам, обхватывая руками и ногами, подаваясь вперёд и выкрикивая хорватские ругательства, доводя до такой предоргазменной дрожи, что комната плывёт перед глазами и приходится сжимать ладонью изголовье кровати, чтобы хоть немного уцепиться за реальность.

Тайна постепенно перестаёт быть тайной: по крайней мере, шесть человек о ней точно знают, но молчат — по разным причинам. Лука — из любви, пять сокомандников — из осторожности.

Серхио сидит за столом, уткнувшись в телефон: дела — что-то рассчитывает, кому-то отправляет сообщения, поэтому не сразу слышит, как тайна подкрадывается сзади. Почувствовав на плече острый подбородок, не глядя протягивает руку и треплет по щеке, а потом сует в мягкие губы кусок сахара. Над ухом раздается сначала хрумканье, а потом возмущенное: 

— Я тебе конь что ли?

— Еще какой... — Серхио не намерен отвлекаться. — Выносливый... Моя любимая порода... Иванко...

— Ну слава богу! А то мне уже иногда казалось, что я для тебя уже что-то вроде мебели.

Серхио отрывается от телефона и окидывает Ивана оценивающим взглядом, останавливаясь на губах, которые он облизывает, наверняка сладких после сахара.

— Мебель?.. — теряет мысль Серхио. — Нет... Не похож... Где ты видел такую назойливую табуретку, к примеру? Тебя на месте можно удержать, только если к кровати наручниками пристегнуть. 

— Нет. Я хочу доминировать!

— Доминируй…

— Где наручники?

— В ящике

— Угу… 

Серхио не успевает опомниться, как оказывается на полу со скованными руками и Иваном, усевшимся на него верхом.

— Хорошо... — насмешливо произносит он. — Так тебе легче доминируется?

— Нну... Не знаю... Еще не решил. Но ты определенно выглядишь…ммм...

— Отлично, всегда мечтал это услышать. А что мы будем делать?

— Ты боишься щекотки?

— Господи, ну что за детский сад! Нет.

— Тогда я еще подумаю…

— Ты издеваешься?

— О? Ты всё-таки заметил… Ну, в общем да, в меру сил… А что у нас ещё есть?

— Прорезыватель есть. Но я не скажу тебе, где он…

— М? А если так…

— Н-нет... Любовь моя, если ты меня задушишь бедрами, это будет лучшая на свете смерть… но тогда ты не сможешь снять наручники, ключ-то тоже там… Ладно... В ящике.

— Что в ящике?

— Похоронят то, что от тебя останется — в ящике. Прорезыватель там тоже лежит, рядом с наручниками, ты просто не заметил...

— Ччёрт! Где он?

***

— Ты ебанулся?

— М?

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь! На поле что это вчера, блядь, было?

— А что было? Fair play — честная игра, соперники весело валяют друг друга по газону, потом весело обнимаются на радость фотографам.

— А за ухо зачем?

— Ну, дорогой, я думал, тебе будет приятно...

— Мне, блядь, приятно было потом футболку чуть не до колен натягивать, чтобы стояком не светить! Ну ты и курва.

— Разве? А на шее у меня кто засос успел оставить? Нет, я понимаю, с такими губищами секундное дело…

— О! Проняло все-таки.

— Не надейся. Мне футболку натягивать не пришлось.

— Может у тебя уже старческая импотенция?

— О! Не исключено! Поэтому я, пожалуй, спать. Возраст, сам понимаешь, физнагрузки…

— Всегда мечтал трахнуть тебя спящим...

— Действуй.

— Дева Мария, неужели я это сделаю в тишине?

— Кстати, Серхио, а почему мы никогда не разговариваем?

— Ничего себе! Тебя вообще не заткнешь, ты даже во сне говоришь.

— Ты что, смотришь на меня, когда я сплю? Да ещё и слушаешь? Ужас какой... Надеюсь, я ничего лишнего не сболтнул...

— Ну... Я знаю, как зовут твою собаку, пару историй из детства, когда тебе отказали девушки, какой был первый раз с Лукой, пин-код твоей банковской карты и все секреты школы хорватского футбола. В общем, так... Ничего примечательного...

— Заткнись! И не уходи от ответа. Мы не говорим о жизни... ну... на отвлеченные темы.

— Времени не хватает? Не успеваем?

— Ну да, времени… Ты в тот раз завалил меня прямо на стол, даже раздеться не дал...

— Нечего было со шнурками возиться столько, да еще в такой соблазнительной позе… А ты меня в душе... До постели не дотерпел, маньяк.

— Но раздеться-то я тебе дал!

— Нну, можно и так сказать... Та рубашка была мне дорога как память, но... Ладно, если тебе так приспичило, давай поговорим. О чём?

— О прошлой игре Хорватии и Испании?

— Ну конечно! Победа голову до сих пор кружит? Давай лучше про матч Хорватии с Англией.

— Меня там не было, тебя там не было, а вот у вас там есть юное дарование, Одриосола... Как его? Альваро!

— Слюни подбери. У меня на него свои планы. Право первой ночи еще никто не отменял.

— Ка... Какое-какое право?

— Ну привет, у вас что не так? Все приходящие в команду проходят через постель капитана. Не обязательно сразу, но право есть право.

— …

— Знал бы, что тебя так просто заткнуть, давно бы рассказал... Ну, что? Поговорили? Теперь в койку?

Серхио серьёзен — ни тени улыбки, и Иван теряется, не зная, верить или нет тому, что он только что услышал. Серхио стаскивает с него футболку и подталкивает к постели до тех пор, пока её край не утыкается Ивану под колени, заставляя упасть, цепляясь за рукава чёрной шёлковой рубашки.

Через минуту Серхио прижимает запястья Ивана к постели и входит в него глубоким толчком, со свистом вдыхая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и чувствуя, что в этот раз всё идёт не так, как обычно.

— Ты... в порядке? — шепчет Серхио, останавливаясь и пока не понимая, что именно его настораживает.

Иван кивает, и до Серхио доходит: это молчание — ни слова, ни стона, только слегка сбившееся дыхание. Он начинает двигаться, но чувство такое, будто Иван действительно уже заснул, хотя глаза его открыты и взгляд слишком погружён в себя для человека, который обычно доводил Серхио в постели до бесчувствия. 

— А Лука? — вдруг спрашивает Иван, упираясь ему ладонями в грудь, и Серхио снова останавливается.

— Что Лука? — хрипло говорит Серхио, зависая над ним на напряжённых выпрямленных руках.

— Лука тоже?.. — Иван вглядывается ему в глаза. — Ну... Через право первой ночи проходил?..

— Не неси херню! — усмехается Серхио. — Он добровольно...  
***

После секса Иван не в настроении и сам не понимает, почему не ушёл сразу. Конечно, право первой ночи — это выдумки, но... Он не уверен, и это раздражает, словно царапающий звук лезвия по стеклу. Иван методично изводит Серхио язвительными замечаниями, сварливо критикует довольно неплохой кофе и, в общем, ищет ссоры. Пока что ссоры не получается: Серхио смешливо щурит глаза и честно пытается согнать с лица ухмылку. Иван начинает уже по-настоящему злиться, как всегда, если его не принимают всерьёз. Наконец, доходя до точки кипения, он сбрасывает его руку с плеча и шипит:

— Я, кажется, понимаю Торреса! Я уже тоже готов сбежать от тебя подальше! Да хоть в ту же Японию...

Ещё не договорив, он понимает, что это слишком. Глаза Серхио становятся совсем круглыми, губы приоткрываются — он выглядит таким юным сейчас, запуская неосознанным жестом руку в волосы и разрушая тщательно наведённый лоск причёски. Это длится всего пару секунд, Иван даже дышать перестаёт, поражённый метаморфозой. А моргнув, видит перед собой вполне взрослого, разве что чуть растрёпанного Серхио Рамоса в модусе капитана Королевского клуба. 

Рамос улыбается абсолютно рекламной пустой улыбкой, берет Ивана за шиворот, без видимых усилий поднимает со стула и выставляет за дверь, выкидывая следом куртку и ботинки. Иван стоит на площадке в носках и думает, что таких кретинов, как он, ещё поискать нужно.


	2. Об испанцах, пользе Гугла и запонках

Целый месяц Иван мается. Отправлять привычные дурашливые сообщения не поднимается рука. Просить прощения вроде не за что. Ляпнул и ляпнул — с кем не бывает, а с ним — так сплошь и рядом. Тем более, не в смсках же. 

В конце концов милосердная судьба заносит его в Мадрид. Покончив с делами, Иван пишет короткое «Я зайду?». Разумеется, не получает ответа и через час звонит в знакомую дверь. 

Серхио здесь и даже открывает ему. Всё как почти всегда: приветствия, торопливое избавление от одежды, постель. Всё как всегда, но без разговоров, без подколок, без смеха и дурацких замечаний, сбивающих с ритма и настроения, после которых приходится начинать все сначала. Серхио просто переворачивает его на живот и берет быстро и довольно грубо, засчитывая за прелюдию пару небрежных поцелуев куда придется. Ивану он не даёт касаться себя, и это внезапно дико заводит, так что приходится кусать губы и пальцы — любые звуки кажутся неуместными. 

Душ по очереди и до самолёта остаётся катастрофически мало времени. 

Вся встреча укладывается в несколько слов:

— Привет.

— Проходи.

— Тут крючок, не порви.

— Перевернись...

— Серхио...

— Руки...

— Я первый в душ.

— Иди.

— До встречи?

— Пока.

Иван не знает, как относиться к происходящему, но на всякий случай разрешает себе почувствовать что-то вроде осторожного оптимизма.

Через неделю он звонит Луке и без обиняков задаёт вопрос. Лука, не удивляясь, отвечает сразу, будто тоже думал об этом последние дни:

— Какой характер? Ну... Он страстный и чувствительный, как все испанцы. Религиозный, как все испанцы, благородный, но... пока это не идёт вразрез с его желаниями. Собственник. Злопамятный. И мстительный, как все... Ну, ты понял. В общем, возьми все штампы про испанцев и помножь на два.

Ещё через неделю от Серхио приходит сообщение: «Сменил квартиру. Об этой знало слишком много народу».

Адреса в смс нет.  
***

Иван не то чтобы переживает, не то чтобы ему не хватает этих нечастых встреч… Но… Поймав себя на том, что смотрит повтор последнего матча Реала, подолгу зависая на кадрах с Серхио на паузе, он понимает, что, кажется, чего-то не понимает. 

В любой непонятной ситуации — гугли. На запрос «Торрес&Рамос» гугл вываливает фотографии пачками. Иван задумчиво теребит отросшую бороду — каждая вторая фотка демонстрирует растерянные круглые карие глаза и полуоткрытые то ли от обиды, то ли от желания губы, а от каждой первой шибает таким неприкрытым откровенным счастьем, что Иван ёжится. Торрес же на всех изображениях скорее спокоен — хотя как можно оставаться спокойным рядом с таким фонтаном эмоций, представить сложно. 

Иван вглядывается в очередной стоп-кадр, пытаясь увидеть того Серхио, юного и счастливого или юного и обиженного, но нет — капитан спокоен, собран и готов защищать и защищаться, ну, или нападать — по ситуации. 

Мда, Ракета, а ты молодец. Нашел, куда пнуть. Удачнее бы не получилось даже, если бы долго раздумывал.  
***

Когда они с Серхио встречаются на очередной церемонии вручения кому-то каких-то наград, Иван опять зол. Во-первых, чувство вины никогда не было его сильным местом. Во-вторых, ну хотя бы можно было поговорить? В-третьих... В-третьих, он не очень любит такие мероприятия, и вид улыбающегося Рамоса его откровенно раздражает.

Иван, улучив момент, когда Серхио остаётся один, подходит и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Серхио вежливо отвечает, его улыбка словно приросла к губам, которые даже не дрогнули. Иван, не разжимая пальцы, тянет Серхио за собою, тот послушно идёт, не отнимая ладонь. Это внушает призрачную надежду, которая тут же улетучивается, когда Иван, затолкав его в какую-то каморку и проскользнув туда следом, прижимает Серхио к стене.

Серхио стоит неподвижно, по-прежнему улыбаясь безупречной улыбкой, никак не реагируя на происходящее, на ладонь Ивана, всё ещё сжимающую его руку — и это бесит больше всего. Иван отпускает его и ссаживает кулак о ближайшую стену, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться — помогает. Он облизывает саднящие костяшки, переводит взгляд на Серхио, прислонившегося к той же стене, как манекен и губы трогает коварная ухмылка. Помнится, кого-то очень заводил вкус крови. Он кладет ладонь на шею Серхио и притягивает его к себе. Поцелуй выходит мягким: господи, он кажется действительно соскучился. Серхио не отвечает, но, почувствовав металлический привкус на языке, судорожно вдыхает носом и закрывает глаза. Иван опускается на колени, берет его руку, чтобы поцеловать запястье и у него вырывается: «Запонки? Серьезно?». 

Запонки на манжетах становятся последней каплей. Нельзя быть таким идеальным. Со злым азартом он спешно расстегивает брюки Серхио, стаскивая вместе с трусами, освобождая стоящий член, и без всяких нежностей, облизываний и поцелуев сразу берет глубоко в горло, нашаривая застежку собственных штанов. Стараясь попадать в ритм движений своей руки, упираясь второй в стену, он скользит губами по стволу, практически утыкаясь лбом в низ живота, иногда замирая так ненадолго, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию (больше никаких звуков — вот же упрямец!). Неизвестно, скучал ли Серхио, но им обоим не требуется много времени, чтобы дойти до точки…

Серхио заправляет рубашку, проводит по волосам и, блядь, — он опять выглядит идеально. Только уши горят и глаза блестят неестественно ярко. 

Себя Иван не видит, но прекрасно представляет: расхристанный и встрепанный с подозрительными пятнами на брюках. Он провожает взглядом фигуру с красиво развернутыми плечами и бредет искать туалет.


	3. О Японии, молчаливых диалогах и внезапных звонках

Спустя неделю после этого, как только выдаётся несколько свободных дней, Иван покупает билет на самолёт в Токио.

Он летит, откинув голову на сиденье, прикрыв глаза и ощущая в голове такие же клубы облаков, какие плывут за стеклом иллюминатора. Нет ни малейшей мысли, что делать дальше, никакого намёка на план действий — в сознании только, словно поставленная на повтор, крутится одна-единственная фраза.

Иван повторяет её, словно мантру, когда за ним захлопывается дверь номера в отеле, когда он бросает на пол чемодан, когда набирает номер, узнать который не составило труда, её он поспешно выдыхает в трубку, лишь только слышит ответ:

— Фернандо Торрес? Это Иван Ракитич. Мы не могли бы встретиться?  
***

Они сидят за столом в каком-то ресторанчике, заказав по чашке кофе, молча разглядывая друг друга, и на смену мысли о том, что Фернандо как-то уж больно легко согласился на встречу, не задавая лишних вопросов, и что в этом есть какой-то подвох, к Ивану приходит осознание того, что он не знает, что сказать и что вообще он здесь делает. Он скользит взглядом по веснушкам, морщинкам между бровями, сжатым губам без тени улыбки и вспоминает фотографии из интернета, пытаясь представить Серхио рядом, молодого, счастливого, с улыбкой во весь рот и его ненасытными прикосновениями при любом удобном и неудобном случае. Это похоже на путешествие в прошлое — прошлое, в котором Ивана не было, и, словно осязая сейчас каждый миллиметр кожи Фернандо, к которому прикасался Серхио — кончиками пальцев, губами, прядями когда-то длинных волос, — Иван начинает чувствовать, что и в настоящем ему не место в этой чужой жизни.

Его взгляд утыкается в кольцо с бриллиантами на пальце Фернандо, Иван видел его не раз на фотографиях, в реальности блики от ламп действуют магнетически, поэтому Иван не сразу замечает, что Фернандо так же пристально окидывает его взглядом. Что он думает, по его каменному лицу понять трудно, и Иван не уверен, хочется ли ему услышать эти мысли.

В молчании проходит минут сорок — так говорят часы, но Иван проживает за это время много больше: фотографии, видеозаписи матчей Реала и Атлетико, тренировок сборной Испании мелькают перед ним, как полноценный фильм. Фернандо не отводит взгляд, и Иван начинает подозревать, что фильм они видят один и тот же, только с разных ракурсов: Иван — в зрительном зале, а Нандо — по ту сторону экрана. Он понимает это по тому, как тот начинает едва заметно покручивать кольцо на пальце.

Когда в этом фильме перед его мысленным взором начинают идти титры, Иван глубоко вздыхает, поднимается с места, оставляет на столике нетронутую чашку с остывшим кофе и деньги и кивает Фернандо. Тот кивает в ответ и тоже встаёт. Короткое рукопожатие, и они расходятся.

Иван возвращается в отель, заказывает билет на ближайший рейс до Барселоны, берёт за ручку так и не распакованный чемодан и садится на край кровати в ожидании такси в аэропорт. В этом периоде его жизни поставлена точка.

Через пару минут звонит телефон, и Иван подскакивает от неожиданности. Мелодия «La Roja Baila» не звучала из него ещё ни разу, зачем только скачивал. Иван даже теряется, глядя на светящийся экран с номером без опознавательных знаков. Наконец проводит пальцем по зелёному значку. 

Из динамика слышится:

— Если ты там на пару с Нандо так и не решился сделать сеппуку на брудершафт, имей в виду, я тебе купил коврик и постелил у двери. Жажду тестирования, продавец очень хвалил. 

— Но я... Серхио... Я думаю, что нам...

— Заткнись и возвращайся. Хватит с меня звонков в Японию.

Иван осторожно кладет телефон обратно на столик. Спустя мгновение он набирает номер, с которого началось его путешествие в Токио, и задаёт вопрос, как только слышит, что сняли трубку:

— Что ты сделал? 

— Ничего. — Торрес словно пожимает плечами.

— Нет, на самом деле?

— На самом деле ничего. — Иван так и видит, что Фернандо хмурится, украдкой взглянув на кольцо на пальце. — Мне кажется, тебе уже пора.  
***

Иван привык к своему секрету. Секрет раздражающе самодоволен, он сурово хмурит брови, когда Иван запускает пальцы ему в волосы, а о его пресс можно убиться насмерть. Секрет не отвечает на его смски и сходит с ума от его стонов. Сейчас он отворяет дверь и протягивает Ивану коробочку с известным логотипом. Тот открывает подарок и смеётся, впервые за долгое время — искренне:

— Запонки? Серьёзно?

— Тебе стоит попробовать.


End file.
